Mi Hechicero Mi Heroe
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: La Academia Real ha abierto sus puertas a los padres para que vean el trabajo duro de los estudiantes, cada grupo tiene una tarea y nuestra princesa debe presentar un ensayo sobre la persona que es su modelo a seguir, su héroe, A quien elegirá? Quien tendrá el honor de ser la persona que mas admira nuestra pequeña princesa? Entren a descubrirlo!


Hola a todas y todos!

Primero que nada es un gusto traerles este pequeño One-Shot de este par que en lo personal me encanta, ha sido mi delirio para casi el mes que tengo que conocer el Cedfia (y mi amiga no me dejará mentir xD) Hace un tiempo vine aquí buscando historias y Boom! Cual es mi sorpresa? Ningún fic Cedfia en español, Ninguno! Que es eso? Hay de JamesxSofía incluso un HildegardxSofía pero no un Cedric y Sofía? No, eso no lo permitiré, así que aquí estoy para mínimo aportar algo al fandom (todos los Cedfia existentes los he leído aunque sea en ingles, Todo por tu OPT! (?)) En fin me cayo y que siga la función!

It´s show time! Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi Hechicero Mi Héroe

Era una mañana brillante en la Real Academia, todos en movimiento yendo de un lugar a otro, pero hoy era la excepción, todos estaban emocionados trabajando en diferentes cosas, La razón? La Real Academia haría una exhibición acerca de lo aprendido por los alumnos, así que las hadas habían asignado a cada grupo diferentes actividades, algunos mostrarían habilidades artísticas, tales como las pinturas, cantos o bailes, otros mostrarían acrobacias en Derby, varios algunas plantas de jardinería y varios mas trucos de magia, al grupo de Sofía le había tocado hacer un ensayo, pero no cualquier ensayo, si no uno con el tema de "Mi Héroe", el cual leerían en publico, el cual sería los padres de los chicos (para el alivio de muchos), eso nos lleva al punto de esta historia, la princesa mas joven de Enchancia miraba su hoja en blanco intentando mantener el cuerpo quieto, quería estrellar el lápiz en la madera del mueble a un compas rítmico e incluso morderlo para aliviar su estrés, pero sería regañada así que desistía intentando volver al trabajo

-Princesa, Necesitas ayuda?- La voz de una del hada verde la hizo dar un ligero rebote en su lugar –Hay algún problema querida?-

-No Maestra Fauna, es solo que…No se que hacer- La pequeña se dejo caer en la mesa –No se a quien elegir, hay muchas personas que han hecho cosas buenas por mi, tengo a mamá y papá, incluso James y Amber han hecho mucho por mi, No puedo ponerlos a todos?-

-Lo siento querida, pero solo es una persona, Y sabes por que?- La pequeña negó haciendo sonreír mas al hada –Tu héroe o heroína es la persona a la que mas admiras, por que hay algo en ella que la hace diferente a las demás, no importa quien sea-

-Pero y si todos han hecho buenas cosas por mi? No se a quien elegir- El hada le sonrió con dulzura mientras posaba una mano en su hombro

-Déjame ayudarte, quiero que cierres los ojos y pongas la mente en blanco- Acato la orden del hada, respiro profundo esperando mas instrucciones –Ahora quiero que pienses en las veces que has necesitado ayuda, cualquier ayuda, desde algo tan simple como pedir consejo hasta algo mas difícil, En quien piensas primero? Y por que esa persona y no otra?-

-Creo que lo tengo, Gracias Maestra Fauna!- El hada dio por terminada su tarea, mientras ella se alejaba Sofía escribía entusiasmada sobre el papel, pronto estaba lista su tarea, sonrió con orgullo al leerlo para después abrazarlo con cariño –Ya quiero que sea mañana!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente los chicos habían partido a la escuela temprano, los reyes prometieron llegar después pero que irían sin falta (como todos los demás padres) algunas horas mas tarde la academia estaba decorada magníficamente, incluso habían secciones, casi parecía una feria, los padres miraban el lugar con sonrisas orgullosas ante lo que sus hijos hacían, la familia real de Enchancia acompañados por Baileywick (a insistencia de los reyes) caminaban por el terreno buscando el lugar donde sus hijos harían sus demostraciones cuando en el camino se toparon a una peculiar persona

-Cedric Que haces aquí?- Pregunto la reina una vez estuvieron cerca del hombre quien era guiado por una de las maestras

-Disculpen majestades, me tome la libertad de invitar a su hechicero, fue de gran ayuda la ultima vez que estuvo aquí así que pensamos que a los chicos les agradaría tenerlo de visita- Ronald estaba a punto de preguntar pero la mirada de su esposa le dijo que los detalles eran lo de menos –De todos modos me alegra encontrarlos a todos, son los únicos padres que faltan y sus chicos están a punto de presentar sus trabajos, si quisieran acompañarme-

Mientras con los niños, varios estaban un tanto nerviosos, Desmond no dejaba de martirizarse sobre que tenía pánico escénico, que no sabía si su trabajo estaba bien además de un montón de cosas mas mientras Amber le decía alguna que otra palabra para bajarle los nervios (caminar de un lado a otro estaba mareándola), Vivian estaba dándose ánimos mientras volvía a leer su texto (no quería trabarse o tartamudear en medio de su presentación), muy contrario a ellos Hildegard no paraba de decir cosas como que su escrito era el mejor y que si fuera una competencia ella sería la ganadora, un poco mas apartada Sofía miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa, aunque tenía un poco de nervio no era nada que no pudiera soportar

-Muy bien muchachos están listos?- Pregunto Flora mientras los alumnos se mostraban entusiasmados (unos mas que otros) –Pues bien es hora de comenzar-

Uno a uno los chicos pasaron con sus ensayos, algunos chicos hablaron sobre sus abuelos, otros como James sobre lo grandiosos que son sus padres, Jun sobre la heroína mas temeraria que conocía (no se necesito pensar mucho para descubrir que la elegida era Mulan), Amber sorprendió a varios con los halagos que escribió para Baileywick (cabe mencionar que el susodicho estaba derramando ya algunas lagrimas) así todos pasaron hasta que la pequeña Sofía fue la ultima en salir a escena, respiro hondo y comenzó

-La mayoría de los héroes usan trajes, son fuertes, con armaduras y espadas, algunos otros portan títulos, son importantes o llevan coronas- Comenzó a hablar la princesa, sus rodillas temblaron ligeramente bajo su vestido, tomo aire y continuo -Pero el mío es por muchas cosas diferente al resto, mi héroe no es un caballero, no usa una brillante armadura o lleva una espada siempre, no a enfrentado dragones ni mucho menos, el no usa una corona en su cabeza, o es llamado por un título, tal vez no de ideas para ganar una guerra, pero para mi sus consejos me han sacado de apuros, tal vez no lleve espadas, pero su arma es el gran conocimiento que tiene, tal vez no es la mano derecha de un rey, pero es la mano mas amable cuando necesito ayuda, tal vez no ha enfrentado dragones pero si a sus temores, se que el siempre va a estar cuando necesito ayuda y que cuando el también la necesite estaré con el, no es solo mi héroe, es también mi maestro y mi mejor amigo, El Hechicero Real Cedric El Sensacional, Mi Hechicero y Mi Héroe-

Cuando se dio cuenta varia gente aplaudía, varios de los reyes de otros reinos la miraban con sorpresa pero parecían conmovidos, miro a sus padres quienes junto a Baileywick aplaudían, casi cae de espalda al ver al hechicero con ellos, Cuando había llegado? Sintió como alguien le tomaba por los hombros mientras le indicaba que regresara con sus amigos, ella casi corrió junto a ellos, al instante fue felicitada, pero aun se sentía nerviosa, mucho

-Estas bien Sof?- Pregunto James al verla con la cara perdida

-El Señor Cedric estaba ahí, Y si no le gusto mi discurso? Yo ni siquiera pensé que estaría aquí!- La pobre chica estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios

-Vamos Sof lo has hecho perfecto- Le animo el chico

-James tiene razón Sofía, has expresado lo que piensas de el, se que le gustara- Ambos hermanos abrazaron a la castaña inspirándole confianza ella sonrió al tener tan buenos hermanos como ellos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco después las hadas les permitieron reunirse con sus familias, cuando la familia real de Enchancia se encontró los halagos no se hicieron esperar, Miranda abrazaba a James mientras Roland le felicitaba por su ensayo, Baileywick intentaba no derramar lagrimas (sin mucho éxito) agradeciendo a Amber por sus palabras, Sofía, por otro lado se acercaba al hechicero un tanto nerviosa pensando que la tacharía de molesta o cursi

-Em…Se-Señor Cedric- Ahora, frente a el se sentía aun mas pequeña y por primera vez se sintió intimidada –_Ahora se como se siente el Señor Cedric cuando esta cerca de papá-_

Contra todo pronostico el hechicero se coloco de rodillas frente a la princesa dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Señor Cedric?- La princesa se alarmo al sentir algo mojar su hombro, Eran lagrimas? –Señor Cedric esta bien?!-

-Gracias…- Un susurro, apenas audible, fue lo que escucho Sofía mientras sentía aquellas lagrimas mojar su hombro –Lo siento, es solo que…nunca alguien me ha dicho algo así, solo…gracias princesa-

-Señor Cedric- Le paso los brazos por el cuello haciendo mas intimo el abrazo, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas también

Miranda miraba la escena enternecida, su pequeña hija había encontrado algo realmente valioso en de su vida en el castillo, había hecho una amistad muy valiosa, no podría pedir nada mas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que tal? Mas o menos? Es lo primero que hago de estos dos así que no se que tan bien ha quedado, algún comentario que quieran hacer pinchen el botón hermoso que dice "Review" que será bienvenido! Hasta la próxima! (No se libraran de mi tan fácil xD)

Bye Bye!


End file.
